How did we get here
by EmberWolfe1717
Summary: What happens when two girls finds themselves in the world of Black Butler? How did they get here and can they stay? A SebastianxOC and CielxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is a fanfiction about two girls that get magically transported into Black Butler. This adventure will test these two best friends, to see how much their friendship really means. Will romance get between them? Will their romances even become reality? I plan on posting every Saturday, please don't hold me to it though. **

It was 10:30 at night and the two girls were on the phone like usual. One would call the other for a quick question or out of boredom, and it would end up being hours before they hung up.

"Ugh! Why can't they be reeaaalllll?" the white haired girl whined as she plopped herself down on her bed.

The girl on the other end of the line laughed "Yami, you ask that every time we're on the phone."

"I know I know. But, ugh, anime guys are so perfect! Ember, make them real. Or ya know just magically poof us into the anime world." Yami told me for the hundredth time.

"Haha let me get right on that. First I just some how have to get magical powers." Ember said sarcasticly. Ember sat in front of her mirror and played with her colored hair.

"I need to redye my bangs, the blue is fading out." Ember commented out loud.

"Yeah me to, my brown roots are showing."

"Well I need to take a bath, it's already getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow. K?" Ember told Yami as she got up getting her stuff together for a shower.

"Yeah same. I haven't showered yet either.." Yami said getting up and making her way to her own bathroom.

"M'kay. Talk to you later."

"Peace."

Both girls went into their bathrooms with there towels and turned on the water waiting for it to get hot. Yami pulled up the little knob for the shower to come on and Ember shut the drain so the tub could begin to fill. They both got in and closed the curtains. And they both, at the same time, made a silent wish in their heads that made their whole lives change.

"Please, let something magical happen and let me go to the anime world."

Yami was scrubbing the soap out of her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" she asked figuring it was her mother about to tell her that she was going to bed. Instead there was silence.

"Did someone knock?" she asked louder in case her mom hadn't heard her.

"Excuse me but who is there?" a mans voice came from the other end. Her eyes widened and her heartbeat went ecstatic. The voice was definitely not her fathers or either of her brothers. That voice was smooth and seductive without even trying, with an old time British accent accompanying it. It was Yami's turn to be silent. She had to be sure. She had to double check.

"Uh who is that?" she asked.

"Well 'mam considering your in my masters house using one of his showers I should get a name first." the mans voice responded. Yami's mind was racing, his house? This is her house, her shower. She turned off the water and pulled back the curtain and gasped, trying to hold in a scream. Everything was different. It was true, this wasn't her bathroom. This was huge compared to her bathroom. She looked around for a minute in shock before remember the voice on the other end of the door.

"Uh, my name is Yami." she had so many questions but she was to stunned to ask any thing. It was hard enough to spit out her name.

"Well Mrs. Yami, my name is Sebastian, and if you wouldn't mind, could you come out and speak with me for a moment when you are dressed." the voice behind the door suggested. Yami's breath caught in her throat as her prediction was confirmed. She stood in the tub frozen, still dripping wet, as she tried to take everything in. After a moment she shivered from the cold air. She looked over at the wall and saw a towel draped over a towel rack. She reached over and dried herself off and wrapped it around her. Then she remembered what he had said. 'speak with me for a moment when you are dressed.' Dressed!? What was she going to wear? She looked around and saw on the counter, where she normally placed her clothes when taking a shower, was a dress. She stepped out onto the a really soft mat and walked over to it.

There were a couple different pieces to it. She picked up the main part. It seemed simple enough to put on so she slipped it on. It was a long sleeve ruffled black dress that went down to her knees. She fluffed out the skirt part and turned to the rest.

"How the hell do I put this on?" she questioned herself.

"Mam?" she jumped at the voice at the door.

"Uh yeah I'm coming." she responded.

"Excuse me, but is everything alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Uh, yeah, well no. um..." she stumbled with her words as she picked up the red cloth and ribbon thing on the counter.

"Might I be of some assistance?" Sebastian inquired.

"Uh," Yami was freaking out. She was about to be one hundred percent confirmed that this was THE Sebastian. The Sebastian from one of her favorite anime Black Butler. And if it was him, she knew she would fan girl so bad and seem so weird. She breathed and looked at her reflection in the mirror and fixed her hair as best she could with her fingers and checked the dress.

"Yes please." she said and stared at the door awaiting for him to come in. She held her breath as the door knob turned and oh so slowly opened to reveal the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Sebastian Michaelis was standing in the door way.

"Hello mam. Let me formally introduce myself, my name is Sebastian. I am the butler here at the Phantomhive manor." he introduced himself and bowed. Yami closed her lips tight to hold in the squeal that was threatening to escape. She smiled hugely and curtsied.

"Y-Yami, Yami No Tenshi. I'm so sorry to intrude. I have no idea how I got here. I was just taking a shower and..." she trailed off, not knowing actually what had happened. Sebastian thought for a moment and looked her over. Trying to decide if she was a potential threat or not. Apparently he decided on a not when he looked over at the rest of the dress on the counter.

"Is that yours?" he asked her.

"Uh, yeah I guess. But I can't figure out how to get it on." She said looking down feeling kind of dumb. Every answer she gave him was half assed and made her seem like she didn't know anything. He probably thought she was an idiot.

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, my master wouldn't be able to dress himself either if it wasn't for me. These clothes have so many different parts, but I should be able to manage." he said as he picked up the cloth and turned to her. "May I?"

Yami nodded and had to keep from fainting as Sebastian helped put on a red jacket like piece and tied ribbons around her torso and chest.

"There." he said standing back. Yami turned to the mirror to see the full view of the dress. It was beautiful. Red and black were her two favorite colors and this dress looked absolutely perfect using them. (_Check out the dress here. . ) _

Yami turned to Sebastian smiling and blushing slightly. "Thanks."

"You are very welcome." he said bowing. "Now if you don't mind coming down to the main sitting area and having a chat with me." he more or so told her as he turned to leave. Yami looked in the mirror not believing what was happening. Had she fallen in the shower and knocked herself unconscious? Was she in a dream? Even if it was she didn't want it to end. This was so cool! She looked around again and wondered about Ember. She sort of felt bad, she knew Ember wanted this dream just as bad as she had. But it seemed like she was the only one here. Somehow... She then turned and chased after Sebastian.

Ember sat in the tub for about 10 minutes when she decided to get out. She pulled the drain and pulled the curtain back and gasped. What the hell? Where was she? She looked back down at the tub, which had in that quick moment of opening the curtain turned into a different tub. It was a fancy bear foot claw tub that was twice the sized of hers. She whipped her head back and forth slinging water everywhere from her long black hair. She stopped and looked up but the room was still the same. Everything was clean. Her bathroom was never clean, and it was never this huge! Her bathroom barely had room to stand in! She saw a towel on a rack and grabbed it wrapping it around herself and stepped out of the tub. She walked the entire bathroom and stopped at the mirror. She looked the same. But everything around her was different.

She saw on the counter an old timey Lolita dress. She never brought clothes in her bathroom, since her bathroom and bedroom connected, there was no need. And she never wore dresses. Ever. She saw the door and opened it, sticking her head out. She looked to the left and right and saw a long hallway with loads of doors on both sides but nobody. She closed it and leaned against the door sighing. What was she going to do? Ugh where was she? She looked back over at the dress and sighed. Well first thing first she needed to get clothes on. There was and under skirt that was poofy and she threw that on the floor. No need for that. Less poof the better. The dress was simple. A black short sleeved dress that went down to her knees. There were three striped of white frilly fabric on the skirt and two going down it with small black ribbons. White frilly fabric also outlined the sleeves and collar swooping down from the collar over her chest. ( _You can see it here . ) _She slipped it on and ran her fingers through her hair. She needed a brush. She rummaged around the drawers and found one. She fixed her hair and looked herself over in the mirror.

She decided she would sneak around for a minute and see where she was first. Maybe found out some information on how she got here. Whatever it was, it wasn't normal. Things don't just change that quickly that drastically. She opened the door and peaked out looking for anyone, coast was clear and she made her way down the hall. She walked down until she saw a door that was partly opened. She looked through the crack and put a hand over her mouth to stop the gasp/squeal. There was a guy sitting at a desk with a hand on his forehead irritatedly. He had an eye patch over one eye and dark blueish gray hair. He looked older than what she was used to seeing but she knew who it was.

Ciel Phantomhive, the earl Phantomhive, from the anime Black Butler. In the show he was 13, but the guy she was looking at was older. Probably 18 or so. He went back down to writing something down and then looked up. Ember quickly spun out of view and leaned against the wall.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called out and her heart raced. '_Crap he saw me'_ she thought. She didn't move. She didn't breath. She waited. Eventually the sound of writing on paper could be heard again. Ember let out the breath she had been holding and started sneaking down the hall. So she was in the Phantomhive house. How? She peeked around the corner and saw a women in a maid outfit trying dust the top of a picture while balancing on a ladder. The ladder wobbled and was scarily close to falling. Ember figured that this was Mey-Rin and chuckled. She crept down the stair case while Mey-Rin was concentrating on not falling. She made it to the bottom and went to hide underneath the stair case.

She sat down and thought for a minute. No way she could actually be in one of her favorite anime. Things like that just don't happen. But that was definitely Ciel and Mey-Rin. But Ciel was so much older looking. Like he was in that one OVA they had where everyone was in wonderland. She chuckled at the memory of that episode. She wondered if Yami was here so how. She decided to just go with the flow for now and figure out everything along the way. Her head perked up when she heard a laugh. She knew that laugh. Yami! She got up and followed the voices. She stopped outside of a large living room. She kept her back to the wall out side the room and listened.

"So this is really 1892! That means the Eiffel Tower was just built right?" Yami asked. Ember was shocked she remembered that. And wait... There was an episode where they went to visit the Eiffel Tower right after it was built. And that was in 1887. So it's been a couple years since then. But wasn't Ciel a demon now? How was he still aging? How does all that even work? Her thoughts were interrupted by another voice whom she instantly recognized.

"Yes mam. January 28, 1887. So you really don't remember anything on how you got here?"

"No... I was talking with a friend of mine, then I went to take a shower. Then as you know, halfway through the shower you knocked. And everything from then on has been strange." Yami answered truthfully. "I just wish Ember was here too." she said.

Sebastian looked thoughtful for a moment. Ember shifted trying to decided whether or not to show herself.

"It looks as if we have another unexpected guest. If you could come out from hiding behind that wall please." Sebastian said barely even glancing over in the direction of Ember from where he stood in front of a couch. Yami looked over and straightened up from where she sat on said couch.

Ember sighed and came out from behind the wall. "Your good." she commented to Sebastian. She had barely moved and yet he had heard her.

"Ember!" Yami announced jumping up.

"Hey!" Ember smiled over at her.

"So, did you just appear here as well?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I was taking a bath, but when I went to step out and everything changed. I some how ended up here." Ember said. "And this dress was there, I don't know who's it is, but I needed clothes. Sorry."

"It's fine, I do not know who's it is either." Sebastian looked slightly confused. "Well if you don't mind, I need to go inform my master of this situation. If you two ladies wouldn't mind sitting here for a moment. I shall return shortly." he said bowing then leaving.

Yami and Ember looked at each other for a second before they both grinned from ear to ear and started squealing.

"Oh my god!" Yami squealed.

"We're in Black Butler!" Ember squealed with her.

"And look! Look! Sebastian had to help me get dressed! I didn't know what to do with all this so he helped! I almost peed myself!" Yami started hyperventilating she was fangirling so bad.

"Calm down. Calm down. That's so freaking awesome though! But something is up, Ciel is older." Ember said close to hyperventilating herself.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"He's like, our age. He isn't a kid anymore."

"What!?"

"Yeah."

Next thing that happened was Ciel storming down the stair with Sebastian on his heels. He stopped in the archway looking at them. He looked confused and slightly annoyed.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Ciel questioned. Embers heart sped up again. The first time it had happened, she thought It was because she almost got caught, but now she was caught and she didn't really seem to be in danger. Why was her heart going crazy? Ciel looked over and made eye contact with her and his facial expression changed momentarily before becoming angry again.

"Answer me." he demanded.

"My names Yami this is Ember. We don't know how we got here actually." she said. Ember could tell she was kind of annoyed by the fact he was being so rude. Ciel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They did not even know the year my lord." Sebastian informed him.

"Where are you two from?" Ciel asked walking into the room. He made his way to a large arm chair and sat down. He waved his arm and the two girls sat down on the couch turned in his direction. Ember and Yami looked at each other trying to decide whether to lie or tell the truth. They nodded after a silent eye contact conversation with each other.

"We're not exactly from around here." Yami said.

"What do you mean? You have an American accent, are you from there?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes, but not from this time America." Ember informed him. She decided if he had a demon butler then he should be able to believe this weird situation. After a few seconds of Ciel looking at them confused she continued. "Well the date, from where I am from, is August 27..." she paused worried at how they would respond "2013." she finished. Ciel's eyes widened as well as Sebastian. Ciel then straightened himself out and scoffed looking over at Sebastian.

"Apparently they have been drugged." the Phantomhive said annoyed.

"She's telling the truth!" Yami yelled.

"We have no proof that they are lying. Considering how they got here, it is a possibility. How I am not sure but..." Sebastian trailed off holding his chin with his forefinger and thumb thinking hard.

"So lets say we believe you two, where are you to go? If you're not from around here, do you have a place to stay? Money for a hotel?" Ciel looked at them waiting for an answer. But the two girls just looked at each other. They had no idea. They hadn't thought of that. Of course they both were secretly hoping they could stay at the manor. But seeing as how Ciel didn't seem to really trust them in the first part, that seemed like a far fetched hope.

"We don't know." Yami admitted quietly. Ciel sighed and Sebastian spoke up.

"If it is fine with you my lord, they could stay in one of the guest rooms." Both girls faces lit up like they were being given the ultimate Christmas gift, and for them, this was. They looked over to see what Ciel thought of this, but his face remained the same. He closed his eyes and waved his hand.

"Sure, just know that if you two try anything. I will know. So just stay in your rooms until Sebastian comes and gets you in the morning. You are not my guests. You are intruders I am holding for questioning. Everything about this seems... off." he finished. He rose out of his chair and walked to Sebastian.

"Sebastian. Show them to their rooms, then come to my office." he ordered.

"Yes, my lord." the butler said bowing. Ciel left leaving the three alone in the living room. "Please pardon my master, he is very stressed at the time being and your appearance has added more complications to the matter. But if what you say is true, I understand that you are not at fault."

"I wish I had a good explanation to give you but I really don't know." Ember told him.

"It is fine miss Ember. Now if you would follow me to your rooms." he said walking out of the room with the two girls following. Yami turned to Ember grinning ear to ear. Ember chuckled causing the man leading turn and look at her questioningly.

"It's really Sebastian!" Yami mouthed once he turned back around, pointing at the back of the black tail coat in front of her. Ember could tell she was ready to jump out of her skin in excitement. They went up the stairs and down the hall before he stopped and turned a doorknob. It opened to reveal a beautiful room with a simple bed spread on a queen sized bed. It had a nightstand beside it, that looked to be made of some sort of tan wood. Pale moon light shone through thin white curtains illuminating the dresser on the opposite side of the room with a large mirror hanging over it.

"Which girl would like this room?" Sebastian asked stepping back so the girls could look in.

"I'll take it I guess." Yami said looking to Ember to see if she minded. Ember nodded an ok and Yami stepped in. She walked over to the bed and sat down, her eyes widening and a smile creeping to her face. She plopped back and giggled.

"Oh my god, what is this made out of?" she asked barely picking her head up to see Sebastian walking toward her with a lit candelabra, setting it on the nightstand. When had he gotten that? He smiled down at her causing her to blush at her silliness.

"The sheets are made of the finest quality of silk and linen and the mattress is a feather bed specially made and imported from Spain." Sebastian informed still looking down at the girl with a smile. He looked directly into her chocolate brown eyes as he spoke. Something about her eyes entranced him. He didn't want to look away. He noticed every little star burst of color in them. The different shades of brown that spider webbed through her eyes.

Yami's heart sped up and she started to smile nervously under his stare, and looked away. Sebastian found himself smiling as well. A different kind of smile, softer and sweeter. He was amused by her, as well as curious. And something about her smile was contagious. Remembering the other girl behind him he tore his eyes away from her face.

"Now if I may show you to your room then." he said looking at Ember now. She turned back around from looking away at their 'moment' and nodded.

"Good night Miss Yami." he said nodding and smiling at her. She sat up and smiled back trying to find her voice again.

"Yeah. Good night." she said as he closed the door. Yami threw herself back on the bed and sighed. This had been the longest evening of her life. And most definitely the best. She grinned and put her face deep into the pillow as she screamed and giggled into it. After a few minutes she looked up and over at the window. She got up and walked over to the window pulling back the curtains. Her mouth dropped a bit when she saw the view. It was a beautiful view of the garden down below and the clear open sky. She reached down and pulled up on the window. It popped as she opened it but then slid up. Poking her head out of the window she inhaled deep and looked up. This was a time before heavy car pollution and thousands of chemical plants polluting the air. She never though that air could smell like this. It was as if her senses were heightened. She could smell the grass down below, and white roses on the bushes. Everything smelled clean and beautiful.

Looking up at the sky she saw hundreds a sparkling stars sprinkled across the sky. Without any bright lights from stores and businesses lighting up the area the stars stood out more than ever. Things may have been more difficult in this time period, but things were much more relaxing and amazing to look at. She sighed and continued to stare out the window until she heard a knock on the door. She turned to the door and walked over to it. She peeked out to see Sebastian standing there with something draped over his arm.

"I brought you a night gown mam. I figured you would not like to sleep in that dress." he said holding out a white night gown for her. She took it smiling and blushing at how thoughtful he was.

"Thank you." she said while taking it from him.

"My pleasure." he smiled nodding to her as he walked away. She poked her head out the door and watched him walk away. '_Damn, he is so sexy_' she thought as she shut the door.

Ember sat on her bed in her room, it was similar to Yami's besides the wood on the bed, nightstand, and dresser were black. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. What on earth happened? How was this happening? She thought about her home and her parents. Were they missing her? Was time still moving there? As worried as she was, she couldn't find herself to want to return. She was living her dream. She grinned and giggled into her hands. She jumped up and down silently on her tip toes. A knock on her door stopped her little happy dance. She ran over to her bed and sat down trying to look normal.

"Come in." She called. Sebastian opened the door and entered with a pale blue night gown in his arms.

"I brought you a night gown to sleep in." he informed laying it down on the bed beside her. She nodded her thanks and he turned and left. She sighed and looked over to the night gown. She decided to slip it on and laid her dress over the dresser. Her curiosity got the best of her, and since this was technically her room for the time being, she saw no harm in snooping. She opened the top dresser drawer and found it empty. She continued to open drawers and frowned at them all being the same as the first. She turned and walked over to the nightstand and checked it as well. She found a pad of paper and a fancy ink pen. Pens looked so cool from this time period.

She took it out and sat on the edge of her bed and thought what to write. She remembered her computer diary back at home, she didn't know when she would be home. Writing had always been her escape, her release from reality. Now she really was out of reality. But she figured it would still be a good idea to write all this down. Maybe it would keep her from being home sick. She started by writing her name at the top of the page and smiled at how the pen flowed ink from the tip. It made the letters swooshy and elegant. After a few minutes of writing she put the pen back into it's drawer along with the pad of paper.

She had so much she wanted to tell Yami. So much had happened and she was far from tired. She tip toed out of her room and down the hall to where she remembered Yami's room was. She lightly tapped on the door with her fingertips. The door opened and Yami had a huge smile, which dropped as soon as she saw Ember.

"Oh, it's you." Yami said disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah it's me, who were you expecting? Mr. Smexy Butler?" Ember teased in a quiet voice while letting herself into the room.

"Hey, you never know." Yami said defensively as she shut the door behind her. Ember chuckled.

"Can you believe this!?" Ember said in a high pitched voice. Her excitement really getting to her.

"No! I thought maybe I fell and hit my head in the shower and was in a coma or something." Yami laughed.

"Wait, you showed up in the shower too?" Ember asked. Yami went into the story of how she got there. She might have exaggerated a bit on how sweetly Sebastian talked to her, but only a bit. Ember commented throughout the story then started on her own. She explained how her heart was freaking out and Yami laughed.

"Well he was always your pedo crush wasn't he?" Yami teased.

"That's because he is like, 4 years younger than me!" She argued.

"Not here. He seems like in his late teens. Maybe even 20." Yami came back.

"He's not that old. Maybe like 18 or 19 at the most."

"See! You're 17, close enough. He is a sexy anime guy. Of course you're attracted to him."

"Yami, I can't do relationships. They always end bad for me."

"That was in the normal world. This is the anime world. Where romance gets all the good luck and crazy things happen. Just go with it. It could work out."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, I don't think we should tell them about watching them in an anime. Or any thing like that. They might believe time travel but the whole another world dimension thing... I just think they might put us in the mental house." Ember told her.

"Yeah, I agree. We can't let them know we know Sebastian's a demon either." Yami said.

Ember nodded and then yawned. "Well I guess I will head back to my room and go to sleep. Who knows what time we will be woken up tomorrow." Ember said stretching. They said their good nights and Ember slipped out the door. She was so focused on shutting the door quietly that she almost ran smack into a body when she turned around. She almost fell over but the person caught her elbow and steadied her.

"Oh! Sorry." she apologized backing away. She looked up and saw a blue eye glaring down at her. But as soon as he saw her his glare softened.

"It is alright. Ember, wasn't it?" Ciel asked. Ember could feel the her face heating up. She was suddenly aware of his hand still lingering on her elbow.

"Uh, yes. Ember Wolfe." She smiled meekly. His eye was so much bluer in person. It pierced straight into you, and she could tell that if he was ever angry, his true glare could scare a man cold. But his glare was gone now, replaced with curiosity and something else she couldn't quite figure out. His flawless skin was so pale, like a porcelain doll. He was a cute kid in the anime, and she had thought he was attractive, if she had been younger. But this man in front of her, he looked like the upgraded version. Ciel 2.0.

"Well, I suppose I should proper introduce myself. My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am the owner of this house and the Funtom Company." he introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir." Ember giggled.

"No need for Sir. I suppose we are roughly the same age. Am I right?"

"Uh, I don't know. I'm 17. How old are you?"

"18." Ember snickered in her head, '_ha! Told you Yami, no way he was 20_.'

"Then yes, I would suppose that meant we are roughly the same age." Ember informed.

"Yes, well then. I suppose Ciel would suffice. May I call you Ember?" he asked. Wow, she wasn't used to guys asking if they could call her by a first name. Normally people just did. I guess in this time period they called girls miss, mam, lady, or their last name.

"Yes," she chuckled "you may."

"Well, it appears that you were off to bed so I will not keep you any longer. I will send Sebastian to get you for breakfast in the morning if you would like." Ciel suggested.

"Yes please, thank you." Ciel nodded and started to walk down the hall. Ember watched him for a second when she blurted out "Good night Ciel!" A giant smile adorned her face. She actually got to tell him good night properly. Why was that little thing making her so happy? He turned to look at her over his shoulder and grunted.

"Yes, night." he said and continued to walk down the hall to his room. Ember spun around biting her lip to keep the giggles at bay, at least until she got to her room. This was dangerous, she knew it. Letting her self fall for someone again. But it was hard not to.

Sebastian was waiting in Ciels' room when he walked in. Ciel sighed as he sat down on his bed. Sebastian immediately started removing the Phantomhives' clothes to replace them with his sleep shirt.

"My lord, they say that each time you sigh you loose days of your life." Sebastian informed. Ciel rolled his eyes as Sebastian took off his eye patch. Even after becoming a demon his mark still stayed imprinted on his eye.

"I don not think that I have to worry about that." he said monotonely. "Sebastian."

"Yes my lord."

"Do you believe them? That they are really from another time?" Ciel asked laying in bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Stranger things have happened Sir."

"I suppose." Ciel was silent for a moment. "If so, what do we do with them. Surely the can not stay here forever."

"Might I suggest you employ them. If they work and earn money they could afford to live elsewhere." Sebastian suggested. Ciel thought on this for a moment.

"It's a possibility." Sebastian smiled. "Oh and Sebastian, make sure to wake Ember and that other girl for breakfast in the morning."

"Yes sir." With that Sebastian turned and left. But it did not go unnoticed to the butler that Ciel only had called one by their name. Which meant he for some reason only cared to name that one. Was it because he deemed her more important? Or was it simply the only name he remembered. He chuckled as he walked down the hallway.

Ciel laid in his bed thinking of his eventful filled evening. That is just what he needed. Something else to worry about. It was not like he had other issues, like one of his businesses employees all dying of a plague in Italy, or that other big affair coming up. He sighed once more before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

**So guys? What do you think? Your comments and favorites encourages me to write the next chapter and what I should add and so on, so please please please tell me how you feel about all this. I wrote this for my bestest friend Yami :) love ya girl **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my precious readers :P Thank you so much for the reviews I got on the last chapter! :D so please enjoy chapter 2. **

"For breakfast this morning we have poached salmon, mint salad, with sides of scones, toast and campagne with Ceylon Tea." Sebastian said. He had a white cloth draped over his arm that was crossed over his torso. He stood beside Ciel, but watched the two girls with an amused expression. Yami and Ember looked down at there plates with wide, bewildered eyes.

"This is breakfast?" Yami asked before Ember could.

"Yes mam. Is it not to your liking?" He asked.

"Oh no it's fine. Thank you." Yami said blushing. She hadn't meant to insult him. She just wasn't used to such a large meal for breakfast. Some of these foods didn't seem very breakfast like in the first place.

"She's a vegetarian." Ember spoke up. Yami glared at her from across the table. Ember was thankful the table was so large and they were seated so far apart. She knew if she was closer to Yami she probably would've been smacked.

"Oh I was not aware. I could fix you something else if you would prefer." Sebastian offered.

"No! No, no. this is fine thank you. I'll be full after just eating the other things." She said quickly. She couldn't believe Ember told him that, not that she was embarrassed of it, she just felt like that made him feel put out. After fixing this lovely meal for her but her not eat the main course. She supposed that now he won't think she just didn't like it.

The two girls started eating and once again their eyes widened.

"Oh my god. This is delicious." Ember praised.

"Why thank you." Sebastian smiled and bowed slightly.

Ember turned to look at Ciel. "Do you eat this good of food all the time?" she asked.

"Yes, Sebastian is a remarkable chef." Ciel answered nonchalantly. Yami and Ember stared in amazement before beginning to dig into their food. Once they were finished eating Ciel cleared his throat and both girls turned to look at him.

"I have a couple of things to say." Ciel announced. Both girls turned their bodies in his direction to hear what was going to happen. They had stayed the previous night here at the Phantomhive manor, but they both knew they couldn't stay and mooch off him forever. "First off, I have a proposal for you two. I have been overwhelmed with work here lately and could use a hand. I need speeches written, letters to be wrote and addressed, and many other things of the sort. I will pay you for your assistance and allow you two to stay in the rooms you were in last night until you can afford to a place of your own." Ciel proposed.

Ember and Yami turned and smiled at each other before turning back to Ciel. "Sounds good to me." Yami said.

"Yeah." Ember agreed.

"Good. Now for the other thing." he paused for a moment thinking of how to word what he was to say next. "My fiance is coming over today. I am not quite sure how she would react to all of this. So, as far as she is concerned, you two are just hired help. Like my maid, other chef, and gardener. You two are my assistants. She is to not know of your... strange predicament." he said sternly. Both girls nodded in understanding. "Good now if you two would follow me to my office." he said as he rose from the table.

Ember inwardly groaned. His fiance was coming, Elizabeth. In the anime she had hated her. She just couldn't stand her over bubblyness and girlishness. It made her want to gag. Plus, I mean, he was to be married to her. Which meant she didn't have a chance with him. As that thought struck her she froze in her spot. She had been stupid enough to start liking him, she just actually met him really. Yet she had went to bed that following night with thoughts of him in her mind and a smile on her face. She was already crushing on him, hard. And he was already impossible to have.

Yami and Ciel turned to look at her. She didn't even notice as her heart sank into a little depression. Stupid heart, it was it's fault in the first place.

"Ember." Yami called waving her hand in front of her face. Ember snapped back into reality and sighed.

"Huh, yeah sorry." she muttered. Ciel stared at her with a puzzled look. She made eye contact for a split second and looked down ashamed. Stupid heart.

Yami looked at her best friend worriedly. She had seen Ember go into a depression before. And this is usually how it started. They made their way into the office and Ciel looked at the two of them.

"Which one of you is the better writer?" Ciel questioned looking between the two of them.

"That would be Ember. She's pretty good with her words and can come up with things from the top of her head. Isn't that right Ember." Yami said nudging said girl with her elbow. Ember looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I like writing." she said. She mentally slapped herself. '_C'mon! Get yourself together. You're being ridiculous_.' she thought to herself.

"Good, then you can write my speeches." he told her and Ember put a smile on her face.

The two girls were given their tasks to accomplish and got straight to work.

"Now, when you finish, go find Sebastian and I am sure he will have something else for you to do." he told them. He then turned and walked out of the room. Both girls were hunched over a desk writing. Ember was coming up with a speech and Yami was transferring information from letters into files. Yami looked over at Ember scribbling away and groaned.

"No fair, you got the easy job."

"Nah ah, coming up with something that sounds not only professional and refined but also something that sounds 1800'ish is super hard." Ember argued. Yami thought about it for a second and nodded in agreement. They continued working. Ember moved from the speech to writing letters to some people she had no idea who they were. While Yami finished her work and sat watching her.

"Are you not suppose to go find Sebastian to do more work once you finished?" Ember asked her not looking up from her papers.

"Yeah, but if I pretend to be working now, I will have less to do." Yami gave her lame excuse.

"Yeah, you sure look busy." Ember said sarcasticly.

"Fine! I'll go find Sebastian." Yami said. She jumped out of her chair and left the room. She turned around and popped her head back in the door. "Have fun writing!" she said cheerfully and ran down the hall. She figured she could look around the place a bit while 'trying to find Sebastian.' yeah she wanted to see him, but she didn't want to have to work. Where was the fun in that? She was in an giant mansion. She wanted to know what every room held. She wandered up and down the halls looking at all the paintings and other nick-knacks around the house. She found a room that held a violin, piano, and harp and remembered and episode where Sebastian was teaching Ciel to play violin. And then the other episode where he was in this room trying to be the director for the play Hamlet.

Then she found another room with a bunch of fine china behind a glass wall. She looked at the fancy designs on plates, tea cups and saucers for a few minutes when she heard a commotion outside the window. She walked over to it and saw the chef, Bardroy, out in the yard. He was scratching the back of his head while apologizing to Sebastian. All the grass around him was black and burnt.

"Sorry Sebastian. I just figured I could help Finny out with cutting the grass. And then I thought it would just be faster if I, ya know, burnt the grass lower with my flame torch." she heard him say. Sebastian sighed and pulled out his pocket watch from his coat. Yami snickered and turned away. She had decided that there wasn't anything left to see besides the garden and it seemed like Sebastian needed help anyways.

By the time Yami got there Sebastian had already cleaned up the mess. Where all the burnt and singed grass was, was now newly planted flowers. Yami stared in awe as Sebastian came up behind her.

"Have you finished your work yet Miss Yami?" Sebastian spoke from behind her. She jumped and turned around.

"Do you always sneak up on people?" she asked.

"Do _you_ always answer questions with questions?" he returned.

She smirked. "Yes I have finished my work." she told him.

"Good. Then if you are not busy would you care to accompany me into town. I need to pick up a few things."

Yami's face lit up and she smiled from ear to ear. "I would love to." she said. Under the sun Sebastian could once again see how beautiful this girls eyes were. Her white hair flowed slightly in the breeze and something about the outdoors made her even more beautiful than when she was indoors. He couldn't help his growing smile as looked at her own smiling face.

"Well let us be on our way. I do have a schedule to keep." Sebastian pulled out his watch and checked it again. Yami chuckled as she followed him out of the garden.

Yami looked over the carriage in awe. She had only seen the ones pulled around the street of New Orleans a couple times. But they still were nothing like this. She looked over the dark polished wood with huge eyes. She felt the urge to reach out and touch it. She ran her hand down the side of it and actually took in everything that was happening. She was in the 1800's! She was touching something from over a hundred years ago. She walked around the carriage till she got to the horses, still sliding her hand down the side of the beautiful wooden structure. Suddenly she yanked her hand away and gasped.

Within an instant Sebastian was at her side holding her hand up to his face. "Madam are you alright?" he asked in a worried tone. Yami looked at him in surprise. Was he really worried about her? Her heart started speeding up in her chest as she looked up at him.

"I-I'm fine. Just a splinter. My fault for running my hand down wood." She chuckled nervously. He continued to hold her hand and inspect the small injury. In a swift movement he pushed up on her finger and the sting went away. "Whoa, what did you do?" she asked drawing her hand back looking at the small speck of blood that started to surface on the tip of her finger. The splinter gone.

"I simply pushed the splinter out." he said. Yami stuck her finger in her mouth to clean her finger and looked away. She felt so conscious about everything she did around him. She looked up when she heard a door open. Sebastian held the door open and motioned for her to get in.

"My lady." he said causing her to blush slightly. She knew that she would end up sitting alone in the back while he drove. But she didn't think they were well acquainted enough for her to ask to sit up front with him. She climbed in awkwardly trying to hold her dress and not trip. She grinned embarrassed at him as he shut the door behind her. After the door was shut she sighed. Wearing a dress made life so much more difficult. When was the invention of jeans again? As the carriage jolted forward to begin their little journey into town she leaned back on the uncomfortable seats.

Now that she was alone she started to worry. What was happening back home, in the real world. She thought back to her younger brother, only a few months old. She was the one who took care of him most of the time. Both of her parents worked so they couldn't really. Was time still moving there? Was he in his room crying for someone that wasn't there? Or did it pause awaiting her return. Was she even really here? For all she knew this could be a crazy realistic dream. Her heart sank at the thought of her not ever being able to get back home. As amazing as all this had seemed at first, it was starting to worry her. How had she really gotten here? She wished she had her cell phone and headphones so she could drown all the worries and questions with music.

Ciel sat in a room with two other men and a lady. Elizabeth was explaining things to the people in elaborate detail. She said that everything about this day must be perfect. Ciel sighed and looked out the window. He didn't care to much for all this. He had always known the day for him and Elizabeth to be wed would come. But he didn't know she would want such an elaborate wedding. Why he wouldn't have thought that, god only knows. Elizabeth went all out for everything. The wedding day was in two months. He wasn't excited about having to go through all this though. Yes he cared for Elizabeth, and if he must be married to someone, he couldn't think of anyone else he would rather it be to. A sudden knock on the door tore him from his thoughts. The other people in the room stopped talking for just a moment looking up but almost immediately went back to planning.

"Come in." Ciel called. The door opened and Ember walked in slowly, as if she was worried she was intruding. Ciel stepped over to her to see what she needed when he heard a loud gasp from behind.

"Oh my goodness! What beautiful hair! How is your hair two shades like that?" Elizabeth gushed as she ran over. She reached out to touch Embers hair but was stopped short when Ember reached out and grabbed her wrist. Embers sharp eyes glared at her for a second before she realized what she was doing. She dropped the blonde girls wrists and stopped glaring.

"Oh, uh sorry. I don't like people touching my hair." Ember apologized to the girl. Which was true. The only person she really let touch it was her mother or Yami. She was very proud of her hair and worked hard to keep it looking nice. When people touched it, it made it oily and she was bothered that they would mess it up. Ciel rose his eyebrow at the strange girl in front of her.

"Did you need something?" he asked Ember. She turned away from Elizabeth's stunned face to Ciel. She was immediately entranced. Everything about this man was perfect. She couldn't find a single flaw on him. And then her thoughts went to the girl beside him, his fiance. She went to say something but her voice caught in her throat. She was holding back tears and felt as if she had a giant blob of cotton stuffing her airways. She had always been over emotional. It honestly didn't take much for her to start crying or get super angry and punch a whole in the wall. Her and Yami used to joke that she had stolen all of Yami's tears. Because for some reason, no matter how sad Yami was, she couldn't cry. She could sob and hiccup and sniffle, her heart could be absolutely breaking, but not a single tear would form in her eyes. Where as Ember could cue her waterworks.

Ember stood there with her mouth opening and shutting like a fish out of water before she finally cleared her throat. "Uh, I" her voice broke. "Nothing never mind." She mummbled quickly, turning and running out of the room. She heard Elizabeth calling out for her to wait but she kept running. Ciel looked after her wide eyed.

Elizabeth turned to him "Who was that?" she asked

"She is my assistant. I have been slightly overwhelmed here lately and hired a couple of people to help with paper work. A girl named Yami, and the girl you just met, Ember." he half way lied. He was telling the truth for the most part, but leaving out some huge details. But it wasn't as if Elizabeth really needed to know. He turned back and looked back in the direction his assistant had ran off to. "Lizzy, if you don't mind." he felt the need to run after her, to check and see if she was alright. Normally he wouldn't care. He supposed it was because he felt she was his responsibility somehow.

She nodded "Oh, no. Go check on her and see if she is ok. I'll stay here with them." Ciel then left the room and chased after Ember.

Ember had found a room the previous day, right after she had arrived and went investigating where she was, that had a small balcony that over looked the back yard. She ran into that room and shut the door. She went out to the balcony and leaned on the ledge. She breathed heavy trying to compose herself. Everything was getting to her. The home sickness, the worry and curiosity of how she got there and if she would ever be able to leave, if she even wanted to leave. Then of course, the Ciel ordeal. How many times was she going to allow herself heartbreak.

She thought back to her past two boyfriends back from her time. She had fallen hard for a boy, and they had dated for year or so. Then he just dumped her. No warning, no reason, just left her. It had broken her heart. A few months later a guy had asked her out and Yami had encouraged her to go with him, to help her move on. She had. Although that to had went horribly wrong when his girlfriend showed up halfway through their dinner, and yelled at him for being a cheating worthless scumbag. Realizing she was only being used, she left the restaurant in tears. She stopped trusting guys after that, stopped letting her heart fall in love with any one. Or at least, she had. Then she ended up here and Ciel seemed to have changed all that. And he hadn't even done anything! Then, she couldn't compose herself anymore, and just let the tears fall freely. She slumped down against the railing of the balcony and crossed her arms over her legs, hiding her face from the world.

Ciel sped walked down the hallway, opening doors trying to find out which way Ember had went. He stopped when he realized what he was doing was futile. There were so many doors in this house, and she could be behind any number of them. He needed to think of where she would want to go, but He didn't know her well enough to really know that. He ran a hand through his hair when he saw something glint off the ground. He looked down and saw a small coin on a chain. He knelt down by it and picked it up holding it out to look at it. Something about this coin looked familiar. He stood and held it in the palm of his hand for a moment and remembered. He had seen it on the girls ankle. When Ember had stopped suddenly in the hallway earlier that day, he had noticed it glinting then too in the light. It was a small golden coin with some Japanese symbols on it, with a hole through the middle where a thin chain was threaded.

_'If the clasp came undone so easily she is in need of a new chain'_, he thought. He suddenly felt drawn to go down the east hall. He turned and started walking. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, but he felt like he was in the right direction. After a few turns he stood in front of a door. Light sobs could be heard from inside and he knew he must have found the right room. How though? He looked down at the coin as if it was the cause and shook his head of the crazy thought. He opened the door quietly and looked in. He could hear the the girl louder now but still didn't see her. He stepped in and looked around before he saw her out on the balcony. He walked over to her but didn't know what to do. He was never really good at handling situations like this. He thought for a moment and remembered his mother.

Whenever he was a child and would cry, his mother would lightly put her hand on his head to sooth him. But was that to sentimental for this girl he barely knew? For some reason, he didn't think it mattered. He just needed to comfort her, he felt like she needed someone. And for some reason, that someone was him. He knelt down beside her and lifted his arm. Ever so lightly he placed his hand on the back of her head. He was being especially gentle, as if the poor girl in front of him would shatter if touched the wrong way. Ember lifted her head up to look at him and hid her face again. Ciel didn't know what to do. He didn't want to ask if she was alright, it was obvious she wasn't. He stroked her hair lightly a few times before she lifted her head again.

"What are you doing out here Ciel?" Ember asked him. Her voice was slightly shaky from crying. She felt really stupid acting like this in front of him. although she hadn't asked him to follow her. But he had, and that made her more happy than she wanted to be. Knowing that it was just another sign that she was still falling for a guy that wasn't hers, and could never be.

Ciel didn't know what to say. Why was he out here? He didn't really know even when he left Elizabeth in the room with the wedding planners. He stared at her when he remembered the coin in his other hand.

"You dropped this." he held out the coin in his hand, avoiding the question. Her frown deepened.

"It must have fallen off again. At this rate I'll loose it for good." she said sadly, as if she was talking of the possibility of the saddest thing ever happening. He looked at her questioningly.

"What is this?" he asked.

Ember chuckled slightly. "I honestly don't know. I've had it as long as I can remember. I wear it everyday, all the time." she said her gaze still on the coin. She reached out and he dropped it into her palm. She closed her fist around it and closed her eyes and smiled. "I always feel a little more empty without it. Sometimes I don't even notice until I get it back. This is the second time I have almost lost it. The first time Yami found it for me in a parking lot."

"What is a parking lot?" Ciel asked. This cause Ember to laugh again. She had forgotten where she was for a moment and that Ciel didn't know of any of the future things. Even something as simple as a parking lot. But since those were created for cars, and cars hadn't been invented yet, neither had they.

"It's a place people park... never mind. Something from the future." she started to explain but realized she shouldn't try to explain a car. One, she really couldn't, two she didn't want to mess up the flow of time. He nodded, although still slightly confused. Ember bent down and fastened the chain around her ankle. She straightened back up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this." she sniffled.

"It's quite alright. Are you alright now?" he asked seeing that she had stopped crying and seemed to have composed herself some. She nodded and grinned a bit. It made her feel better knowing that Ciel was worried about her. Even if she knew it would end up giving her more heart ache later, she allowed herself to feel happy because of him. "What was the matter? If you do not mind me asking?" Ciel questioned.

She faltered for a moment, she couldn't say it was because he was with Elizabeth. That would be weird and selfish of her. So she only told him a bit of the reason "I'm just... overwhelmed. I'm confused how we got here, and I miss my family. Just a lot of things." Ciel nodded understanding. He knew what it was like to have your family sudden taken from you. Although hers were still alive, they were so far in the future. Ciel stood up and held a hand out to help Ember up. She looked at him and smiled as she took his hand. Her heart raced when their skin touched. She just wanted to hold on to his hand forever, but all to soon he pulled his hand away and turned around.

"I suppose I should be getting back to Elizabeth." he said. Ember frowned again although Ciel didn't see it. "If you are done with your other work, and you feel up to it, you could help Finny out in the garden." He told her.

"Ok,will do." she said. Ciel turned to look at her and she put on a fake smile that he saw right through. He shrugged it off and walked out of the room. He always faked his smiles. He couldn't remember the last time he had truly smiled. It seemed like a life time ago. He walked down the hall way and went into his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and let out a breath. What was wrong with him? He had felt tense the whole time he was around her. And when she gave him that stupid fake smile he felt angry. He didn't want a fake smile, he wanted her true emotions. Why did she not continue to show her true feelings to him!? Why did he care? Seeing her tear stained face made his heart felt like it was being squeezed inside his chest. He hadn't put much thought when he held out his hand for her, it was just the gentlemen thing to do. Yet when she touched him, his heart started beating erratically. He heard it in his ears and was so sure she could as well. Which made him start to blush. But why!? That was so stupid! Angrily he swung his arm out to the side and hit the wall. Then inhaled sharply and decided he needed to actually return to his bride to be.

In much higher moods Ember went out to garden and found a boy with a straw hat around his neck, bent down pulling at weeds in the ground. Ember bent down to help him but found it difficult in her dress. Finny looked up at her and she smiled sheepishly.

"Uh hi. Finny right?" Ember greeted. He smiled enthusiastic and jumped up.

"You must be Miss Ember! I heard about you from Sebastian. It's a pleasure to meet you." He stuck out a hand to shake hers but noticing how dirty his hand was drew it back.

"Haha! Yes, it's nice to meet you too." she laughed. "Uhm can I ask you a strange question?" She asked looking him up and down. Finny looked confused but told her she could.

"Do you have more clothes like that?" She asked and his confused look grew.

"Uh, yes mam, why?" He asked looking down at his clothes. Trying to see if something was wrong with the ones he was currently wearing.

"Could I borrow them?" She asked with a huge smile.

Thirty minutes later Finny and Ember were side by side, in matching clothes pulling weeds. Her and Finny talked and laughed about all the funny stories that happened at the manor. Ember told Finny of Yami and how they became best friends. He noticed she talked with her hands a lot and whenever she spoke, she stopped working to wave her hands around. He didn't mind though.

Ciel was once again standing in the room listening to the people gush over designs and ideas. He looked back out the window. This time he saw two people out in the garden messing with a bush. He could tell one was Finny, but it looked like someone else with his same clothes was on the other side. He saw black hair and he quirked an eyebrow. Was that Ember? In Finny's clothes? He couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips. She definitely was different. Finny said something and Ember laughed. She looked happy now, good. He wanted her to be happy, he didn't like seeing her not smiling. But at the same time he felt a strange light anger boil in his stomach. He looked back over at Finny as the blond boy touched Embers elbow as he tugged her along elsewhere. The boiling in his stomach became worse and he turned away from the window.

The carriage door opened and Sebastian was standing there holding out his hand to help Yami from the carriage. She took it smiling as she stepped out. She looked around at everything and all the worries from before were forgotten. All the little stores were so different from what she was used to. Several people were walking around in clothes similar to hers and Sebastian's. Others were in less fancy outfits, but still different from what she was used to. Sebastian watched her spin around a few times trying to take everything in before he called to her.

"My lady." he said and she turned to him to see him with his arm hooked out. She ran up to him and slipped her arm around his, inwardly squealing with happiness.

"You know all these girl are gonna be so jealous that I'm on the arm of the most attractive man around." Yami joked, although she did already notice a few ladies staring.

"Just around?" Sebastian joked. Yami laughed, making Sebastian smile down at her. Her laugh was so full of heart. Unlike most ladies that were ever in his company, that would only do a little dainty giggle. When Yami laughed, you could hear all her emotion and feelings through it. Like she had nothing to hide. It made him feel sort of at peace, knowing if she wasn't trying to put up a front, he felt like he didn't either.

They walked into a store and Sebastian told the man behind the counter what he wanted and a few minutes later the man came back with a bag full. There was no browsing here, you didn't really get to pick up your own things. They did it for you. But each store only sold certain things so they had to go to multiple ones. Each door they went to Sebastian pulled away for a split second to open the door for her. Then as soon as they left the store he would loop there arms together again. Eventually though, they could no longer do this due to the amount of bags they were carrying. As they passed a shop Yami stopped suddenly, staring in through the glass window. Sebastian stopped as well to see what it was the girl was looking at. On a display in the window was a black choker with a small cameo hanging of it. It was really a beautiful piece of jewelry. ( _see it here __ )_

"I wonder if it's real?" Yami wondered aloud walking closer. She had seen cameos before, but they were normally fake imitations. The real ones were really expensive because of how rare they were. They were from the Victorian era... now. This era. So she doubted they were as expensive or rare. Her interest grew as her eyes roamed over beautifully carved face. How someone could carve something so detailed and beautiful on such a delicate shell was amazing.

Yami heard a small bell dingle. She turned her head just as the door was closing behind Sebastian. She watched him through the window as he spoke with the man behind the desk. The elderly man came from behind the counter and walked up to the necklace she had been looking at, smiling politely at her. She smiled back and it clicked. Was he about to buy that? For her? She turned and walked in the store, going straight up to Sebastian.

"What are you doing?" she asked accusingly.

"You liked that necklace." he said matter of factly. The man brought over a small box for Sebastian to look at. He picked up the necklace from inside and inspected it, turning it over and squinting slightly then nodding. He put it back in the box and smiled at the man.

"Yes, I would like to purchase this." Sebastian said smoothly.

"Why?" Yami asked him.

"Like I said, you liked it. And you do not seem to have much on your person that is truly yours. So I figured it could be like a... welcoming gift. Welcoming you as an official occupant of the Phantomhive manor." he replied.

She was about to refuse when she remembered how rich the Phantomhives were. Surely he gave Sebastian as much money as he wanted, being as he is Ciels number one butler, and body guard for that matter. She smiled and thanked him. The sales man gave them a long box and thanked them for their business. Right outside the door Sebastian stopped and opened the box. He removed it and held it up.

"Truly a beautiful work of art, a perfect fit for a truly beautiful girl." he said smiling. Yami giggled with pure happiness. Was this really happening!? She smiled and blushed like crazy. "If you don't mind." he held out the necklace as to put it on her. She spun around quickly and lifted her hair out of the way. Sebastian put his arms around her shoulders then brought the choker around her neck. With ease he clipped the clasp in the back. Yami put her hair down and turned to look at her reflection in the window. Sebastian stood behind her looking as well. Her reflection grinned back her and her breath stopped when Sebastian leaned down right to her ear. She felt his breath on her face as he spoke.

"Yes, truly beautiful." He repeated in her ear. She was going crazy on the inside. Not butterflies, but the whole zoo was trampling around in her stomach. She wanted to turn right then and kiss him on those perfect lips. But her body wouldn't respond. She was nervous and over the moon with happiness. He stood back up and started to walk. Yami unscrambled her brain and ran up next to him.

**Sooooo what did you think? Please leave your reviews so I know that other people like this and if ya'll want me to keep posting. I'm trying to make sure and post a new chapter every Saturday. So that is when the next chapter should be out. Thank you loves :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovlies. Yes I am finally posting ch. 3. I am falling behind! I need to devote more time to my writing but I end up getting caught up in someone else fanfiction… But I would like to say thank you to those of you who reviewed and followed this story **** and a huge shout out to my lovely editor and muse Yami. She is the reason I write, my inspiration, and the one who always pushes me to give my best. Please enjoy this next bit of 'How Did We Get Here'.**

Ember looked up from the small hole she had been putting in the ground when the sound of a carriage rolling down the driveway was heard. She put down her small hand held shovel and wiped her forehead, smearing some dirt on it. Sebastian pulled the carriage to a stop. He hopped down gracefully from the drivers spot and went to open the door for Yami. She held an arm full of groceries that Sebastian offered to take from her, but she just waved him off. Ember stood up and was about to walk over to her when she heard a giggle. She turned towards the sound to see Elizabeth and Ciel walk out the front doors. She quickly turned around and ended up nose to nose with Finny. He stepped back and chuckled.

"Whoops, sorry there. Didn't expect you to turn around so suddenly." he said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Ciels eyes had roamed over just as after Ember turned. He could have sworn he had seen… no. Finny may be flirty, but there was no way they had been kissing. Or could they have been? Their faces were so close. Aggravated he turned back to Elizabeth as Sebastian walked up to them with a bag of groceries of his own in his arms.

"Sebastian." Ciel greeted.

"Young master. What are you and Miss Elizabeth's' plans for the remainder of the day?" he questioned.

"I have asked you before to stop calling me that. I am no longer a child and would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me such." He scowled at his butler. But the pouty glare was still that of a child.

"Yes sir, my apologize." Sebastian nodded taking note, yet again of not calling his master young. Indeed he was not. He had grown into quite a man right before his very eyes.

"Me and Elizabeth's day together has come to an end. We are awaiting her carriage to come pick her up." Ciel told him motioning to Elizabeth. At this point Yami had gone in and put up her groceries and returned outside to take Sebastian's off his hands while he spoke to Ciel. They continued their conversation as if she wasn't even there except Sebastian's slight glance down at her as she retrieved his bags. He smiled gratefully and retuned his attention to the Phantomhive.

"But where exactly were you? You left without telling me and were gone for very well over an hour." Ciel scolded angrily. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at him. His master was in a mood, and he had a good guess why.

"My apologize. I went to pick up ingredients for tonight's dinner. I brought Miss Yami along with me to help." Sebastian explained.

"Help? Since when do you need help?" Ciel asked accusingly.

"Extra hands are always appreciated." The butler responded simply. Ciel looked at him for a minute before Sebastian decided to swiftly change the subject.

"And what is of our other extra hands?" he asked smirking.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ciel asked narrowing his eyes.

"Has she finished her work she was given this morning?" Sebastian said as if that was all he had inquired in his previous question. Although Ciel knew there was something else. What he didn't know was how Sebastian had noticed how his eyes went straight over to Ember as he walked outside. And how Ciels eyes had narrowed in slight jealousy when he saw how close she was to Finny. Even if the master had not noticed himself, his butler had.

"Yes, as you see I told her to help in the garden with Finny. Which is what she is doing." Ciel said looking over to Ember. Finny had a cloth to her forehead wiping away dirt as she giggled at her own silliness. Again Sebastian saw the ever slight narrowing of Ciels eyes. Unfortunately so had Elizabeth. Just then another carriage came down the drive. The one for Elizabeth. Ciel and Elizabeth said their good byes per usual. And as the usual for the past year, he hugged he gently and kissed her lightly on the cheek. But that is all. On her cheek only. Every time though, she wished he would actually take the next step to kiss her on the lips but her never did.

As her carriage drove away Ciel looked after it until it faded from view. He sighed as he turned. It had been a long day, as most days are when spent with her.

"Sebastian, prepare me some tea. I will be in my study." Ciel ordered.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed.

As Ciel and Sebastian were telling there farewells to Elizabeth, Yami ran over to Ember.

Yami's face was brighter than Christmas lights. She was smiling from ear to ear. Ember knew something good had happened, and she was waiting for Yami to start explaining as soon as she got close enough, but Yami stopped short and gave Ember a once over.

"What!? How did you manage to get normal clothes?" She complained looking down at her fancy dress and thinking again about how inconvenient it was.

"Oh, I let her borrow it so she wouldn't get her lovely dressed ruined while gardening." Finny spoke up from beside her. Yami turned a slightly surprised glance at him. In her ecstatic state of mind, she hadn't even seen him standing there.

"Oh, that was nice of you. Uh, could you go away. I mean, just give us a few minutes to talk." Yami said to him, she thought she might have been a little rude but Finnys' smile didn't even falter.

"Sure thing ladies." He said as he walked off.

"Ok so spill." Ember said as soon as he was out of earshot.

Yami then went into telling her about how they went shopping and she got to hold onto his arm and all the sweet things he had said to her. All leading up to the necklace around her throat.

"Oh my god, that's beautiful!" Ember gushed looking at the choker.

"Isn't it!" Yami squealed as she reached up and grabbed the small pendant that hung from the lacey choker.

"That's kind of a huge deal Yami, why did he say he got it for you?" The raven haired girl asked.

"He said it was a house welcoming gift." Yami mumbled as if that lessoned the sentimental value of it.

"Well considering we both just got here at the same time, and you're the only one who got something, that's still kind of a big deal." Ember continued.

"Yeah! I know! And he even said that it was beautiful and then that I was beautiful!" Yami continued on talking about the trip unknowing to who was watching from a distance.

Finny had noticed how Sebastian was starting to take a liking to this new girl. And he was glad for the two of them. But the other girl was sort of alone in the relationship issue. And Finny just couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Maybe he could help her not be alone.

Sebastian walked over to the girls and they immediately silenced their talking.

"Would you two care to help prepare dinner for this evening?" he inquired looking between the two girls.

"uhm." Ember said. She wasn't really a kitchen person. Yami wasn't either but what idiot would pass up this chance to spend more time with Sebastian.

"We'll help." She told him. He smiled at them and nodded.

"Alright then my ladies, this way." He said as he turned. Both girls followed.

As they walked through the door they turned to walk through a pair of double doors when heard a sing songy voice come from above on the stairs,

"~Oh Seba~stia~n"

All three heads turned to look up at where the voice came from. Yami couldn't suppress the squeal that escaped her lips when she saw the long red coat and flowing red hair. Sebastian muttered a curse under his breath and Embers jaw dropped. Posing on the top stair rail was Grell in all his lovely red gay glory. He had one leg stretched out and the other bent as he lean back one arm. He had his other hand running through his long hair and a red rose in his mouth. He giggled and made a suggestive eyebrow wiggle towards Sebastian who rubbed the bridge of his nose as if he already had a headache.

"OH MY GOD GRELL!" Yami squealed. Ember slapped herself in the forehead at her friend idiocy.

"Oh a fan?" Grell question happily. He jumped and landed ever so gracefully on the floor below.

"How do you know Grell?" Sebastian asked curiously looking over at Yami out the side of his eyes. Her eyes went wide, realizing she kind of screwed up the whole 'not telling them that they are really a show thing'. Luckily Ember was quick to think of an excuse that would please the shinigami so much he wouldn't stop talking long enough for Sebastian to have time to think about his question a second time.

"Oh, in the future he's kind of famous. He's a world wide model." she said nonchalantly. Sebastian's eyes widened as Grell squealed loudly and ran up to the girl.

"Oh! Really?! Really really!? I knew it! I just knew it! The whole world eventually sees my true beauty!" he said laughing while posing for a non-existing camera.

"Yeah, Yami here is one of your biggest fans." Ember told her motioning to Yami.

"Oh is that so. Well darling I just love your dress. Red is so your color. But I'm not quite sure who wouldn't look good in it." He laughed as he danced around her gloating about how beautiful and perfect he was.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ciels voice sounded from atop the stairs. Grell continued talking to Yami about the future and his 'modeling career'.

"I am sorry my lord. I almost forgot your tea. For as to why he is here, I do not know. Would you like me to get rid of him?" Sebastian asked but Yami answered before Ciel could.

"NO! I mean, I can keep him company and keep him out of your hair." She told them.

"I don't know about that now, I'm not quite sure I can squelch this urge to run my hands through my Sebbys beautiful hair-"

"Touch my hair and you will surely loose your hand." Sebastian said eerily with a smile. Knowing Sebastian was probably about to make Grell leave if he didn't shut up Yami said something else to keep his attention away from the gorgeous butler.

"Oh and Grell, did I tell you that you have your own clothes line too?" she asked loudly so he would hear her over his fangirling/fanboying (no one really knows with Grell, maybe fangrelling?) That got his attention and they started having an animated conversation about the types of clothes that he produced and all that. Grateful for the distraction, Sebastian and Ember ran out of the room into the kitchen to get away.

Ember ended up helping Sebastian alone since Yami bailed after volunteering Ember to helping.

In the kitchen Sebastian went over to the kettle on the stove and began to brew some tea for the earl.

"Ember, would you mind chopping these onions for me?" he said producing 3 onions out of thin air and a large chopping knife. Ember grimaced and took them. She hated onions with a passion. Even cutting them… ugh. But she began chopping them into little pieces as Sebastian started on other things for their dinner. After a few moments the teapot whistled and he walked over to retrieve a teacup and place it on a tray.

"I'll take it." Ember offered she quickly tried to hide the fact that she just wanted to go see Ciel. Even though she knew it was stupid to want to see him in the first place. She couldn't push these feelings down. So heartbreak be damned, she was going to try anyways. "Uh, your working on dinner and that would just slow you down if you had to go all the way upstairs with that." She babbled her shitty excuse. Sebastian smirked knowingly but said nothing.

He handed her the tray in trade for the knife. She turned and walked slowly out the door as to not drop it. She stood outside Ciels office door for a few minutes trying to get the courage to knock. Finally, knowing the tea was probably going to get cold if she didn't hurry, she briskly knocked on the door.

"Come in." she heard from the other side of the door. She pushed the door open and saw a sight she wasn't expected for. Ciel sat in his chair, jacket off, shirt unbuttoned a few buttons and hair dishelved. He looked like he just threw on close after sex or something. This thought brought a heavy blush to the girls face as she looked down quickly. He was still scribbling down on a piece of paper but looked up when he didn't hear Sebastian walk closer. He was surprised to see Ember standing in the doorway with his tea.

"Oh, Sebastian got you to bring you the tea today?" he asked looking back down at his work.

"No, I offered to do it. He was kind of busy so…" she trailed off. She walked over and sat the tray on the edge of his desk and began pouring the tea in the small cup.

"Yes, well thank you." He said dismissively. She sighed and turned to walk out the door. What was she expecting to happen? Him to strike up a conversation while he was obviously busy?

"Ember, could I ask you a question?" he asked setting down his pen and looking up at her. She swirled around quickly and nodded "Uh, well I mean, it's not really any of my business I suppose, well I guess it is since you both work here," he kept muttering to himself. Ember chuckled at him.

"Spit it out. What's your question?" she told him.

"Uh, well you and Finny seamed pretty close, I was just wondering if you two were interested in each other?" he said picking his pen back up and twirling it in his fingers. He was glaring at the pen like it was the cause of all his life's problems.

Ember broke out laughing. Ciel clenched his fist and stood up loudly.

"What's so funny about it!" he yelled. Ember knew she should stop laughing, knowing It wasn't good to piss off the Phantomhive but she couldn't control her giggles. Whether because she thought the whole situation funny or the fact that Ciel cared. Which brought many questions as to why he cared to mind. Angrily Ciel walked around the table and grabbed the girls' chin and brought her face to look up to his.

Ember stopped laughing immediately. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't blink. His face was impossibly close and her heart was about to beat out of her chest. She was scared he could hear it being so close.

"Why is it so funny?" he said in a demanding

"Ju-just the whole situation. No, me and Finny are just friends. I have no feelings towards him." she mumbled out. It was so hard to make a coherent sentence when they were so close. He let her chin go and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair but didn't step back.

"Ok." He said simply. She wanted to ask why he wanted to know but for two reasons she didn't. One, she didn't want to make him angry again. Two, she didn't know if she really wanted to know.

She just stood there for a minute, her brain still a little jumbled up from his close proximity.

"You may leave." He said dismissing her. She bowed and walked out the door.

Ciel waited until he heard her footsteps fade down the hall before he hid his face in his hands. What the hell was that? Why did he ask her that? Then when he was close to her… the urge to bend down. To close those few short inches between them. He had never felt like that before. His heart was still pounding loudly in his chest. He sighed and picked up his tea. He took a sip and smiled. He was sort of glad that she had been the one to bring it up. He wasn't sure why, but he was.

Ember was in the kitchen again with Sebastian. She was shifting around a pan of green beans and looked over at him.

"So, Sebastian. That is a very nice gift you gave Yami." She told him. A hint of questioning in her voice.

"Oh, yes. It is a very beautiful piece, it suits her nicely." He said not looking up from the fish he was fixing.

"Yes, it does. She told me it was a welcoming gift. Pretty fancy welcoming gift."

"What are you implying?" He said glancing at her from the side.

"Just taking notice." She said with a smirk. She looked over to see Sebastian staring at the fish like it had the answers to life.

In the living room, Grell was sitting in the armchair with his feet propped up on the coffee table, and Yami was standing by the couch bouncing up and down.

"Is it ok if I touch your hair!?" Yami asked excitedly. Grell looked at her curiously. "Because, it's just so perfect! And red! I love red! It's my favorite color!" she said fangirling and rocking on her heels.

"Of course! Isn't it just the most fabulous color!" He said with sparkles in his eyes. She ran behind his chair and started sifted her fingers through his hair.

"Oh my gosh Grell, You are just so beautiful and perfect! I am your hugest fan. I absolutely love you and I can not believe I'm meeting you!" Yami started giggling and squealing.

The shinigami tossed back his hair and smiled a sharp toothed smile at her. "Well my darling, you are too kind."

They conversed back and forth about the future. Then he started asking questions about his future career.

"So what's my clothing line called?" He asked her.

She had to pause momentarily. Considering he didn't actually have one, she would have to make something up fast.

"Uhm, I can't really tell you to many things about the future." She mumbled tapping her foot nervously.

"AWWW! Why not?" The red head whined.

"It could change a lot of things, even if I told you one little thing. So I have to be careful with what I say." She said quickly. He looked at her skeptically.

"Uhu… Well tell me this then. If I really am this famous person from the future, could you tell me one simple thing that shouldn't change absolutely anything?"

"Uh, depends."

"What is my signature pose." He asked with a smirk.

Yami let out a sigh of relief and giggled. "Oh sure I can show you that." she said. She copied the pose she had seen him do countless times in the anime and loved. She put one hand up to her face with the love sign and stuck her tongue out to the side.

Grell squealed a high pitch girly squeal and spun in a circle.

"Oh it is true!" he said as he jumped onto the little brown table in the middle of the room striking poses. Yami fell into the chair laughing at his silliness. Then Sebastian walked in and his eyes went wide.

"What on Earth are you doing? Get down from there immediately! You are tarnishing the furniture!" Sebastian hollered. "Good grief, You are such an irritant."

Grell hopped down frowning and Yami sat up straight.

"Dinner is prepared if you care to join." Sebastian informed them walking out.

Everyone sat around the table as Sebastian took his usual stance beside the Earl.

"Mackerel with gooseberry sauce, Cottage pie with chicken and a side of scalded greens." Sebastian's smooth voice filled the room as the dishes sparkled under the light.

"Ooh! Sebbies home made cooking! What a treat!" Grell said happily fluttering his eyelashes at Sebastian. Yami and Ember giggled while Ciel rolled his eyes and Sebastian ignored him.

Dinner was filled with stories from the two girls previous lives. Along with some adventure filled stories told by Sebastian at Ciels request to entertain their guests as well. After dinner ended Grell left and the girls said their goodnights to everyone in the manor. Ember went into her room and laid down in her bed. She went through the past events of the last two days. It was all so crazy, and magical. But she felt a longing in her chest for the home she left. She pushed it aside as she remembered the little pad of paper in the drawer beside her. She reached over and grabbed the pen and pad. She started writing in it as if she was writing to her mother. Thinking that her mother was being updated on her life made her feel a bit better. She let out a sigh as she signed the bottom of the page and put the things back in the drawer.

So life in the Phantomhive manor continued as so. The two girls working for Ciel and helping the other house servants whenever needed. Everyone noticed how Sebastian suddenly required help with almost everything, and how he went straight to Yami when so. And of course, Yami quickly accepted with a smile. Elizabeth started to come over a lot and always ended up making Ciel be on the opposite side of the house than Ember. Ember stopped trying to hide her disdain for the girl, glaring at her when they crossed paths and fighting the urge to trip her. Grell also came over more often, taking interest in Yami.

One afternoon, while sitting alone in Ciels office doing paper work, Ember finally voiced what she had been mulling over for a long time.

"Yami." She called over to her friend who looked up.

"Yeah?"

"We need to figure something out." She said cautiously. Ember knew Yami wouldn't like what she was about to say.

"Figure out what?" she asked, now truly interested.

"How…. how we're getting home. We've been here for about a month or so and we still have no idea how we got here or how to get home." Ember pointed out.

Yami sat in silence for a moment. "Why would you wanna go home? Isn't this what you've always wanted? This is the kind of thing we have been waiting for!" she asked staring to get aggravated as she spoke. She didn't want to leave, her life here was awesome. In the real world, she had had one boyfriend and parents who put everything on her shoulders, yet here the unattainable Sebastian was showing interested in her and no one putting her down.

"Yeah I have been waiting for this, but I want to know what is happening in the real world. I have responsibilities back home. I just want to know how we got here and if we could go back." Ember explained

"We'll never know how we got here so we're never going to know how to get back. Who knows! We could disappear and be back home tomorrow. And I have responsibilities too ya know, I have to look after my little brother when my parents are working. You are not the only one with responsibilities!" Yami snapped at her.

"Well you don't seem to care though! You don't seem to even want to go back!"

"Why would I want to go back? Back home people would pick on me and I was never really excepted. Being here is great."

Ember stood "Great for you I suppose, you have Sebastian doting on and you and Grell are all buddie buddie. On the other hand I am miserable! I miss my family, my other friends. And I have to sit here and just crush on Ciel from afar!" she said her voice rising as she spoke.

"It's not my fault that Ciel doesn't want you and is marrying Elizabeth!" Yami yelled jumping out of her chair

"Are you serious? Did you really just say that?" Ember asked.

"Yep." Yami said glaring.

"Fuck you." Ember yelled as she ran out the door. Yami stood there frozen from shock as realization hit her. She just screwed up. She just screwed up the best friendship she had ever had. '_After she calms down I need to talk to her. I doubt she will want to even look at me right now, and I don't think I could handle her crying.' _she slunk down into her chair and stared off into space.

**I apologize that this was posted so late this Saturday, I was pretty busy and just didn't have time to post until now. But please, like always review and follow and favorite if you enjoyed this chapter. Like always I will post again next Saturday. **


	4. Chapter 4

AHHHH! Ok ok ok so I just realized I have been forgetting something. The disclaimer! I totally forgot to put that so….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sebastian, Ciel, or any of the Black Butler crew :P but you know, Yami and Ember are sort of mine. By 'sort of' I mean I own the shit out of these characters. **

**Also the way fanfiction has been uploading my story is weird. I don't like the lay out and how it doesn't keep my indentions in the paragraphs. RAGE! Lol anywhore, lets all hope my story doesn't get taken down because of the lack of disclaimers. As always thank you all for reading my story. And here is yet another chapter of 'How did we get here?' **

**Enjoy! **

As Ember stormed out of the room the tears pooled over and ran down her face. She went to turn down the hall towards her room and ran smack into a shocked looking Ciel. She looked up at him, surprised. How long had he been there? How much had he heard? Fear that she had ruined any type of friendship brought upon even more tears as she looked up at his face.

Ciel grabbed her wrist and started dragging her down the hall. She followed behind tripping and wide eyed, confused as to what was happening. Had he heard? Was he now so angry and repulsed that he was going to make her leave? He slung a door open and pulled her in. She saw that they were in his room. But the tears continued to fall. She felt betrayed, hurt, angry, confused, and heartbroken. Her eyes went to the floor in embarrassment. She just wanted to go home. Then she felt arms around her. Her face was flush against Ciels chest. His arms wrapped protectively around her. She stood in shock for moment before she lifted her arms and hugged him back letting out a sob. They stood there for a few minutes as she cried into his shirt.

Ciel hugged the breaking girl in his arms. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to comfort her, but every time he saw her cry his stomach felt like it had rocks in it. He was annoyed at himself for feeling this way about her. She was merely some strange girl who had shown up on his doorstep one day. Well not technically his doorstep, actually his shower. He fussed about it in his head as he listened to the muffled cries in his shirt. He noticed them coming less often and her body seemed to relax slightly.

Once she calmed down Ciel pulled back but kept his hands on her arms. Ember looked down, not wanting to let him see her red puffy face. But he removed one hand and tilted her chin up, so he could look into her eyes. He looked into dark brown eyes, almost black in the dimly lit room. He saw the hurt and confusion in them, but so many other emotions as well. He took his hand and laid it on the side of her face, wiping away her tears with his thumb. Ciels face looked troubled. His eyebrows furrowed together and a frown set on his lips. He hated seeing her cry. And when he heard that she had feelings for him his heart flipped in his chest. He knew he couldn't be with her, so why was he letting himself do this. Letting these feelings take over his movements. Maybe if she would stop looking so sad he could compose himself.

"Don't cry, it's not very becoming of you." He told her. She sniffed and nodded slightly. "I don't think she meant it." he told her. "She was probably just caught up in emotions." He said awkwardly trying to comfort her. She slowly let a small smile grace her lips as she looked up at him. Once again Ciels heart stuttered in his chest. The sides of his mouth turning up in a smile.

"So you fancy someone who is already taken?" he questioned. Although he knew she was referring to himself, he wanted to hear her say it. Embers face turned 3 shades of red before she looked away again. Ciel chuckled and led them to sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Ember mumbled to her hands in her lap. He looked at her confused.

"Why are you apologizing?" confusion clear in his voice.

"Because you have Elizabeth, and you probably think I'm silly for thinking I have a chance with you." She sighed. She started biting at her lip, a terrible nervous habit of hers.

Ciel sat for a minute trying to decide what would be the right thing to say. He didn't want her to be any more upset, but everything she had said was true. He was betrothed to Elizabeth. He cared for Lizzy yes, but when he thought about doing romantic things with her, it was not the way most men would. He thought of it like a chore, something that needed to be done. He was not a normal man who just falls for a girl. He had to much on the line, he was to different. He did not want to emotionally attach himself to anyone. With the life he lead, and the company he kept, he could loose them at any moment. Plus he would end up out living them considering he, being a demon, could not die. But if he was being honest with himself, he knew what falling for someone would be like. He had seen multiple couples falling in love. He had read enough books in his spare time to understand what the tell tale signs of it would be.

And every feeling and reaction towards Ember, was screaming that he was falling for her. He looked over to her and saw her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Gnawing at it nervously. He reached a hand over slowly turned her face towards his. Her teeth clamped down on her lip as she stared wide-eyed over at him. He took his thumb and slowly slid it over her lip. She released it from her teeth's grasp and left her lips slightly apart. He swiped his thumb back across her thumb where small teeth indentions were left on the pink skin. He stared at her lip entranced. He hadn't even known he was leaning in until he heard an intake of breath come from those lips. His eye shot up and looked at her shocked ones. He started leaning away but Ember put one hand behind his head and pulled him in, crashing her lips to his.

Ciel froze in shock momentarily and then got angry. He started to push her away when she wrapped her other arm around him and kissed him more roughly. He smirked into the kiss at her boldness. No one had ever had the audacity to just kiss him like that. He kissed her backand put his hands on her waist. She ran her hand through his hair. It was like silk between her fingers as she held onto it. He grabbed her plump lower lip with his own teeth and tugged at it slightly. Then licked over it soothingly with his tongue. She opened her mouth a bit and let her own tongue come out to meet his and he jerked back. She sat shocked staring at a startled looking Ciel. What was he doing? Kissing this girl, knowing she liked him.

"Sorry." Ember said half heartedly.

"No you're not." Ciel said. He knew she liked him, and he could tell that in that kiss, there was no regret. Even if she couldn't be with him, she wasn't going to let her possibly one chance to kiss him slip by. "I can not be in a real relationship Ember." He told her. He really did not want to hurt her. He wanted her to understand that she was not the problem, he was. He was the one that couldn't be in a true relationship. "Me and Elizabeth's marriage is merely for show as far as I am concerned. Her business and mine joining together to work." He explained.

"How could you do that?" she asked. Ciel looked over to see sadness in her eyes. Not for herself though, but for him. "How could you marry someone you don't love?"

"Like I said, business."

"That's not what marriage should be. Your business could work together without you two being forced to marry. But, I don't think Elizabeth thinks of your marriage that way though." She thought back to the way Elizabeth looked at Ciel and how possessive she was of him.

"I know how she feels. She has told me. You are correct; she is in love with me. But the feeling is not especially mutual. I care for her but not in that way." He said.

"Then why marry her!?" Ember screamed exasperated throwing her hands in the air.

"That is none of your business." He said sternly.

"Oh hell, you just freaking kissed me. I feel like you can tell me why you want to marry a girl you don't even love."

Ciel glared at her. "Because it is what my parents wanted. Since they are gone this is their last wish, and I plan on fulfilling it." he said loudly and in an annoyed tone. Who was this girl to ask so many questions about his personal life?

Ember frowned. "Did your parents love each other?" she asked suddenly. The random seeming question threw him off guard.

"What?" he asked.

"Did your parents truly love each other?" she repeated her question.

"Yes." He answered still slightly confused. Ember got up from the bed and walked over to him. She placed a hand lightly on his arm and looked up at him.

"Then would they not want the same for you?" she asked. Her simple question startled him. He knew his parents had loved him, and he knew they had always wanted him to be happy. But that was their last request of him. They had wanted him to marry Elizabeth. He shook off her hand and turned to the door.

"You do not know what they would have wanted." He said vehemently.

"Maybe not, but I know what you deserve." She said walk up behind him. "To be happy." She said. He turned around and saw her smiling softly. His heart once again tripped over itself and then started beating faster to make up for it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You make things so complicated, do you know that?" he said in an aggravated tone.

She just chuckled and smiled brighter. "So I have been told."

His gaze softened as he looked at her. Why must she do this to him? He thought back to what he had over heard her say during her argument and he frowned.

"What's the matter?" she asked noticing his change in mood.

"Do you really want to leave?" the thought of her leaving automatically made him get a longing in his chest. In the short amount of time that she had been there, he had grown accustomed to her company.

Ember shrugged slightly "Sort of. But Yami's right. I don't know how, so I guess it doesn't really matter. At the same time, I could wake up tomorrow back in my time. I really don't know." That fact made Ciels heart drop. That was true; she could disappear as quickly as she had magically appeared. What would he do then? He guessed then that he would have to suppress those feelings. He wouldn't be able to anything about them then anyways. He didn't like not having a choice. She couldn't just leave like that. The though of her not being there made his stomach twist.

"You can not leave yet." He ordered.

"I don't get a say so in that." She said weakly against his stare. Then, in a rash moment of fear he grabbed her face with both of his hands and looked her dead in the eyes. He leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was very possessive and demanding, but Ember didn't care. She kissed back, trying to keep the dizziness at bay.

He pulled back startled at himself. _What just happened? Did I really just kiss her again?_ He asked himself. He knew he didn't want to lose her but he didn't plan kissing her again. Especially not with him initiating it. _What the bloody hell are you doing Ciel? _He asked himself.

Ciel pulled his hands away and firmly clasped them behind his back. "I have to go, I am probably already late for a meeting." He said with a voice of disgust, aggravated with his own apparent lack of control. "I will see you at supper." He opened the door to leave but stopped in the doorway and turned back to her. "You and Yami will work it out." And with that he left.

Yami continued to sit in the chair for a while wishing she could cry. She felt so bad and wasn't quite sure what to do to fix it. She got up and walked out, not sure where she was going. As she walked she decided to go find Sebastian, maybe if he had time he could listen to what happened and help.

She made her way through several rooms and found him finally in the library perched atop a ladder. She ventured in slowly watching him. She remained quiet and watched him for a minute smiling. He made everything he did look elegant. Whether it was his graceful movement as he swept the duster over the tops of the shelves, or his sleek black tailored coat.

Sebastian felt a presence in the room and he looked down at her, his ruby eyes meeting hers. Sebastian knew how he felt towards her. But he was still kind of confused; he had never felt this way towards a mere human before. It wasn't like he tried not to or anything, there just had never been a human interesting enough to capture his attention like she did. No person was as beautiful to him as she was.

He had been attracted to human before yes, in either a lustful or hungry way. Whether it was their body he wanted, or their soul he wished to devour. But how he felt towards her was different from those. Something about this girl captured him. He never wanted to walk away from her. He didn't even want to look away from her. The thought of leaving her alone made _him _feel lonely. He wondered how she felt when she was alone? Did she feel lonely? Did she miss him whenever he was not there? He was not quite sure when this happened, but now whenever he was away from her, he missed her. He longed for her company. And now here she was. He smiled another one of his rare, not so rare anymore, true smiles. The smile he saved just for her.

He hopped off the ladder gracefully and pulled off his gloves since they had become dirty from cleaning. He made his way over to her and immediately noticed something was wrong. Even though she was smiling, her eyes were troubled. He could feel that her soul was in pain. His eyebrows pulled together and stopped in front of her.

"What troubles you my lady?" he asked concerned. She dropped her smile and her face became grave again.

"I royally screwed up." She told him. He raised his eyebrows at this strange statement. She always said the strangest things. "Me and Ember got into a fight." She said and Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Yami gasped in a lung full of air "You see Ember said she wanted to go home and I told her it was impossible. So we argued about that, and then it escalated to me saying a rude comment about her and Ciel." Yami said in a rush. Sebastian looked at her quizzically.

"What about her and Ciel." He asked.

You sighed in aggravation "Well it's obvious she likes Ciel, I know you've noticed. And I basically told her she had no chance with him."

"Why would tell her that?" he asked.

"Well it's true, he's marrying Elizabeth." Yami said, frustrated that nobody seemed to get that. "But she got really upset… I'm not to good with reading peoples emotion sometimes. I realized I screwed up to late and now she's really mad at me." She looked down ashamed in her self for doing that to her best friend.

"Simply apologize. Only time will heal what has happened, that along with your apology should clear the air between you two." He placed a hand on her shoulder and bent down to look into her eyes. "You two are very close, I know. I doubt she will hold a grudge for to long." He smiled comfortingly at her.

"Yeah." She agreed solemnly. Sebastian reached into his coat pocket pulling out his pocket watch. He would be running a bit behind schedule…. But

"How about I fix you a snack my lady." He offered hoping to lift her spirits slightly. She smiled slightly and nodded. He started to leave but Yami didn't follow, lost in her own thoughts. He sighed and walked up to her, but she didn't even notice him. He reached down and grabbed her hand. As soon as their skin made contact, there was that electricity flowing between them. She turned quickly to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Sebastian stood there for a moment stunned, then slowly wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. No words were said, and none were needed. Eventually she pulled away smiling, her eyes less troubled.

"Come my lady." He said tugging her gently along. She followed silently, her eyes on their hands. Her heart was going 90 to nothing in her chest.

Sebastian had always said 'my lady' to any women. For example with Madam Red and Lady Elizabeth. But whenever he said it to Yami, he always put a hidden emphasis to 'my'. He hadn't told her yet, but he wanted to claim her as his. His lady. And so, he did it secretively, behind his words.

They went to the kitchen where Bardroy was attempting to cook something with his blowtorch.

"Bardroy, what on earth are you doing!" Sebastian scolded. He yelled at him about correct cooking utensils and kicked him out of the kitchen sighing.

"You may have a seat if you would like." Sebastian said as he pulled out a stool for her. Yami sat down and watched Sebastian move gracefully around the kitchen. All while he was cooking he would glance up at her and smirk. After a few minutes he set a plate on the counter beside her.

"I have prepared a currant and berry summer pudding with keemun tea." He announced placing a teacup beside the plate and pouring a very light brown liquid into the cup. Although he said pudding, the snack looked more like a small pink cake. It had raspberries, blueberries and blackberries on top and around it, with a strawberry cut into fours placed decoratively atop it.

Yami took her fork and took an experimental bite. It was cool and delicious. It was like having a bite of all the different berries all held together by the mysterious crust. Her eyes lit up and she took another bite. It made her smile and as Sebastian had hoped, lifted her spirits a bit.

"Thank you Sebastian." Yami said sincerely grateful.

"My pleasure." He said bowing slightly. He lifted his head and became eye level with hers. His face was very close and Yami's breath hitched. Sebastian smirked and lifted his hand to her face. Yami held her breath and stared into his eyes in anticipation. He placed his thumb on the corner of her mouth and slid his thumb across pulling it back, a bit of red berry juice on it. He slowly licked it of his finger, never breaking eye contact with Yami. She sat there frozen, her stomach flipping and her heart rate going up. She started to lean forward unconsciously, drawn to him like a moth to the light. Her eyes flittered shut, but as soon as she went to close those last few centimeters Sebastian stood up.

Sebastian smirked at her with a teasing glint in his eye "Now, if you could pardon me mam, I must attend to my chores." He said bowing and walking away. Leaving a dazed Yami, looking at the door he had exited from.

Dinner that evening was tense. No one spoke for the whole first part. Yami looked down at her plate while Ember sent her brief glares from across the table. Sometimes Ember would look over to her left to Ciel at the head of the table, but when they made eye contact both looked down quickly. Sebastian came in with dessert and noticed the awkwardness.

"My lord, next Monday is the opening of Earnest Carters aquarium. The one the Funtom Company is endorsing." Sebastian reminded Ciel.

"Ah yes, right. I suppose this means I must attend." He said. He rested his cheek on his fist and glanced at Ember from a sideways glance.

"Yes my lord, your presence is required. Would you like me to telephone Lady Elizabeth and request for her to accompany you?" Sebastian offered.

"No, she will be accompanying her parents at some meeting on that day." He told him waving his hand. He looked over at Ember again then looked at his food. "Ember, would you mind accompany me?" he asked not looking at her. Her eyebrows rose and a smile spread across her face.

"It would be an honor." She said happily.

"What about Miss Yami?" Sebastian inquired looking over at her. He smiled at her then turned his attention to back to his master.

"I suppose she could attend as well if she pleases." He said looking at Yami. She nodded and smiled to Sebastian. Ember stood abruptly making a few dishes clatter on the table. She gave a death glare to Yami and walked away from the table. Everyone looked at her confused. Yami got up and ran after her calling her name. Ember got to her room and slammed the door in Yami's face.

"Ember! C'mon!" Yami pounded on the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Ember please let me in. Can I just talk to you?" Silence answered her.

"What are you mad about now? I know your upset about earlier but what about just now? What did I do?" Yami asked. The door flew open.

"Why do you have to go too!?" Ember yelled.

"What?"

"That was suppose to be time for me to get close to Ciel and now your going to intrude on it!"

"He invited me! What was I suppose to say?" she countered

"I don't know, that you don't like fish or something." Ember said angrily.

"What!?" Yami asked exasperated. Ember gritted her teeth then slammed the door again.

"What the hell Ember!" Yami yelled and tried to open the door to find it locked again. Ember stood with her back against the door fighting back tears. She was so angry she didn't even want to hear Yami's voice. She figured if she kept quiet, Yami would go away.

"Fine, I guess you can hear me out here." Yami breathed in a deep breath then let it out, calming herself. "I'm sorry. Look, I know I could have handled the situation differently and I really didn't mean what I said earlier. I mean it is sort of true, but I was kind of harsh about it." she still got no response. Her heart dropped, could she have really screwed up for good this time. "I don't want to loose my best friend." She heard her voice crack but swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. "Ember, I need you, especially now, in this world. I don't really have anyone that I can fully trust besides you. So, I am really sorry. Can you forgive me." she said her voice almost a whisper as she finished. The door slowly opened and Ember stood there in the doorway, still looking angry. Slowly her eyes softened and she let a small smile appear. Ember threw her arms around Yami in a hug.

"I suppose." Ember said. Yami hugged her back relieved. "Sorry, for getting so mad and stuff."

Yami chuckled "So we're good?" Yami asked pulling back.

"Yeah."

"Ok good. But you seriously have to stop all that complaining, and get your shit together." Yami joked laughing

Ember laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, yeah, I know." Yami laughed with her and then turned to walk away.

"Ciel challenged me to a game of chess earlier, wanna come watch?" Yami asked.

"Sure, but you're going to get you ass kicked. You know that right?" Ember smiled and followed after her.

They arrived back in the dining room, both with smiles on their faces and standing close to each other. Ciel furrowed his brow in confusion and Sebastian smiled.

"So are you two done fighting like children?" Ciel asked annoyed by how troublesome the two had been since their fight. They both glared at him, Ember the first to crack a smile.

"Yeah we're friends again." Ember said.

"Wait, we stopped being friends during this?" Yami asked looking over at her 'renewed' best friend.

"I don't know if you noticed or not, but I sort of hated you for a bit. I mean I guess we were friends, but I didn't feel like acknowledging it." Ember said.

"Wow, thanks. Nice to know." Yami scoffed. "Anyways. Ciel!" She shouted. He looked up from his tea to her. "Me. You. Chess." She said challenging him.

He smirked at her and rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you seriously want to attempt to beat me in a game of chess?" he laughed as if it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

"Yeah. What? You scared you might actually get beat?" she teased. He just scoffed at her.

"As if. Sebastian, ready the chess bored in my office." He ordered.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian smirked.

So yeah, Ember is a bit ballsy and Yami is a bit dense when it comes to others emotions. But hey! Who wouldn't take the chance to kiss Ciel if they had it? Anyways I wanted to do a special little shout out to those who commented on my story. I giant thanks to Toboe's Soulmate, Venipa, , JadeUnknown, broweiss27, Rose, and orangeporqupine! Your comments really mean so much to me and is what gives me the motivation to write! That and my bestfriend/editor, Yami, breathing down my neck to write my damn story… I procrastinate a lot, what can I say? So thank you all and please comment to tell me what you think


End file.
